cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1 Talk Page starts here Double Page Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker This page holds two people and im not sure if they can do that because then we cant say if its male or female because its both. If you can you should probably Contact the page owner and speak to him about it Roguemaster5463 23:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I myself don't really have a problem with it, as long as these characters exist in the game. If it was an invented character for the story, that would be another matter. -- Altaïr 23:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, I am aware of it also, just leave it as male since the editor is male. Wuher MosEisley 23:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: I see your point Altair, but me and Wuher are trying to catorgize every charcter so you can look up Male Charcters on the Page and look up Famales on a page. But, again you have a point. Roguemaster5463 00:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: I am actually just adding Male/Female categories to any page that does not have any categories, a proper wiki needs to have every page in a category. Wuher MosEisley 00:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: True........ Roguemaster5463 01:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why not categorize it under male and female? The article is about two character both male and female, so neither would be wrong. -- Altaïr 01:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ::::: True, But there shouldnt be two People on one page anyway. We are going to let this one slide i guess. Roguemaster5463 15:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pro Rogue So im making my second acount Pro Rogues Page now but i need a picture for my info box. I set out a picture i want on my page if you can, can you add it. Im still not sure how to do it. Im still trying to work that out. Roguemaster5463 15:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Wuher.Roguemaster5463 16:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Check this out I Updated my Wiki you should check it out. In about a Week i will be done with the whole starting part then you can see how i will do on your wiki. Roguemaster5463 16:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to say, but I am looking for admins with experience, setting up a wiki is not enough for me, since this wiki is already set up. Sorry. But if your wiki does get very popular with daily edits, in a couple months sure you can be an admin. Wuher MosEisley 16:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well thats ok. Ill just take a month to update my site and maybe find some other wikis to help. Also i need you to put that pitcture back on my thing. I remade it and i cant remember how to put the picture there. Roguemaster5463 23:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help i no how do do screen shots now but i cant seem the find them any where can u plz help meGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 19:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Example video I wanted to show you a way to make the Taxi thing better Roguemaster5463 02:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|400px Some setion are goneBlademaster Nile 07:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Blademaster nile My Page WUher, when i ment i wanted that thing to my page i didnt mean take it back to my other version i lost almost everything. Can you put it back please. -Thanks Roguemaster5463 14:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) New Video So i made my first video for my new channel. Check it out and tell me if there anything i can do to make it better. Roguemaster5463 16:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) thumb|200px|right